1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly to a light generating device and a method for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a light source that operates with lower voltage and small amount of current. LEDs are high in the efficiency and have a long life span, compared with other light sources, such as electric lights, florescent lights, etc.
In recent years, with the development of high-brightness LEDs, illumination devices have also been researched to employ the high-brightness LEDs.
Since LED illumination devices consume less electric power than usual illumination devices employing electric lights such as, florescent lights, or the like, and can also be used for a relatively long time, their applications will increase.
For example, an LED module can be manufactured in such a manner that a number of LEDs are arrayed on a base plate (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)) in a matrix form. The LED module makes it to easily apply a number of LEDs to illumination devices. Since each LED module has a number of LEDs, it has a high level of brightness.
However, conventional LEDs are disadvantageous in that they have a relatively large deviation of light wavelengths because their manufacturing processes are irregular and they age in use.
Therefore, when conventional LEDs are used in applications where the characteristic of the peak wavelength is critically important, they require a system for controlling the peak wavelength.